Various methods of installing solar battery modules at the roofs or rooftops of buildings or the ground for photovoltaic power generation have been introduced. An example of these conventional solar battery modules is disclosed in JP 2007-51478 (published on Mar. 1, 2007).
As thin-film solar battery modules have recently been developed and used, methods of directly attaching a thin-film solar battery module to a roof panel have been introduced. However, when a thin-film solar battery module is attached to a roof panel using an adhesive, there is a problem in that the solar battery module is easily separated and detached from the metal roof panel due to the difference in thermal expansion coefficient between the solar battery module and the metal roof panel.
Research into a panel for installing a solar battery module to increase the power generation efficiency of solar batteries by effectively discharging heat from the solar battery module is desired.